Heretofore, it has been difficult to correct retro-focus type wide-angle lenses having large apertures, especially for their coma and spherical aberration and, accordingly, almost all the lenses of this kind are made up of ten or more component lenses. Further, the coma appearing in the vicinity of the center of the field cannot yet be satisfactorily corrected.